Love's Eternal Flame
by fan-of-fanfiction4ever
Summary: This is a story that an authour named PsychoIgauana promised to make, but he/she has been inactive for a year, so I am going to do it! If you wnat to know more about the story, go to PsychoIguana's story 'Out of proportion'
1. Danny's Runaway

**Love's Eternal Flame**

There is an author who has been inactive for a whole year named PsychoIguana, and she had planned to write a fanfiction called 'Love's Eternal Flame' I hope he or she will not be insulted by this, but I want to write it. All credit goes to PsychoIguana, not me!

* * *

Danny Phantom flew through the ghost zone. He still couldn't get over all that had happened to him; Vlad had just revealed his secret to all of Amity Park. His parents had rejected him. His friends turned their backs on him. The town had assaulted him; they threw stones at him, and though Jazz tried to defend him she was assaulted as well and had to stop.

He fled before the town could kill him and one fact still hurt him; he was alone, all alone…

He flew through the ghost zone, expecting any one of his ghost enemies to come and attack him at any time. But even when he flew right past one of his sworn enemies they took no notice of him. This made him even sadder; he wanted to be destroyed after what had happened to him…

Soon he began to become tired. He happened upon a tropical island that floated in mid-air (like everything in the ghost zone did.)

He landed and saw a few coconut trees. He grabbed one and cut in half with his ecto-beam.

He leaned against a tree and sighed as he drank the coconut milk.

"I just can't believe it" he said to himself "I'm all alone."

He slumped down to the ground and began to cry.

"Why can't I just die now, why can't it just happen?" he said as tears fell down his face "My parent's rejected me, my friends abandoned me, my town attacked me, and I'm all alone."

He starred into the never ending abyss of a sky that the ghost zone had.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!" he shouted.

Little did he know someone was actually listening to him.

Skulker smiled to himself as he looked through a group of trees with his infra-red goggles.

"Soon whelp, soon" he said "your wish shall be granted."

He retracted the goggles and flew away, undetected by the halfa.

Danny didn't know how, but he did eventually fall asleep.

But when he awoke, he wasn't very surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar place, locked in a giant iron box. He was in his human form.

"Welcome, whelp" said an all-too-familiar voice.

Skulker stepped out from the shadows.

"To your final resting place…" he said.

Danny struggled as he tried to free himself.

"What do you want Skulker; I've already had enough crap for one lifetime!" Danny said.

"I know, I was there, remember?" he replied.

Skulker and a few other ghosts had been attacking the town at the time.

"I heard you wishing for your death last night, and I shall act like Desiree and grant it!" he said, as he retracted a blade from his suit.

Danny didn't even put up a fight, and he held his head up.

"Good, just do it!" Danny said, as he closed his eyes.

"Aw c'mon, you're not even gonna do anything?" Skulker said, disappointed; he loved it when his prey begged for mercy, or cursed him out, or broke down crying at the possibility of being slain!

"What a total buzz-kill!" Skulker said.

"Are you gonna kill me or not?" Danny said, cocking his brow.

Skulker sighed.

"Fine, Mr. Disappointment!" he said, and held the blade against Danny's throat.

Skulker instantly slit his throat.

Danny looked forward to what had awaited him. He wanted so much to just leave his life and move on. But what surprised him was that he soon opened his eyes.

"What the…" Danny said as he awoke.

He looked and saw that he was in ghost mode.

Skulker was surprised as well.

"How could this be?!" he said.

"Beats me" Danny said, trying to shrug, but was unable to.

'_Since I wasn't in full ghost mode, it must have kicked in when Skulker killed me!_' he thought '_and now I'm a full ghost._'

He smirked '_then if I'm full ghost…_'

He threw his arms out, and let out a powerful ecto-blast, and the box exploded.

He stood up and looked down at Skulker, who had fallen from the force of the explosion.

"Thanks for your help Skulker" Danny said with a smile "I'll just be off now."

Then he flew off, twice as fast as he ever could.

Danny flew for weeks, never stopping, never sleeping, never eating. But this was taking a toll on him. He figured that if he flew until he couldn't take it anymore, then it would fully kill him and he would die completely. But it was taking longer than he thought.

"What does it take to kill myself?!" he said, his voice hoarse from the lack of water.

Suddenly he began to feel light-headed. He stopped flying and began to become dizzy. His eyes became heavy.

'Finally' he said 'my death comes.'

He closed his eyes, and began to fall through the endless abyss of the ghost zone.

Ember McClain was currently at a café near her lair. She was hanging with Johnny, Kitty, and Youngblood. What they were telling her was the top news of the ghost zone.

"And his parents were attacking him as well?" Ember asked, setting her cup down.

"From what we heard, yeah" Johnny said, nodding.

Youngblood reached for Kitty's latte as they talked, but Kitty slapped his hand away. Johnny and Kitty had adopted Youngblood, as Kitty was unable to become pregnant and Youngblood did not have any parents.

"It's just awful" Kitty said, a tear falling into her cup.

Ember cocked her eyebrow.

"You feel sorry for him?" Ember asked her best friend.

Kitty looked up.

"Well, yeah, why shouldn't we?" she asked "He lost his friends, his family, and his whole life!"

"But he's the most hated person in the entire ghost zone!" Ember said.

"Not by all the ghosts" Kitty said.

Johnny put an arm around his girlfriend.

"He helped Kitty and I when we went through a rough patch; and we appreciate him for that." He said.

"And we know you don't hate him either Ember!" Kitty said, smiling slyly.

Ember rolled her eyes, and slouched back in her seat.

"He may have stopped me during my schemes, but luckily none of them were ever to take over the world." She said.

Ember never tried to take over the world at all. When she was getting the whole world to scream her name, all she was gonna do was use her powers to destroy rap and hip-hop, and have Rock n Roll and Pop reign supreme, and then leave. That's all she ever wanted to do.

They were all silent for a while, when something caught their eye. Youngblood the first one to notice it.

He pointed up "what's that?" he said.

Johnny and Kitty looked up.

"It's hard to make out…" Kitty said, squinting.

Ember looked up. Besides her singing voice, another one of her ghostly powers was improved eyesight.

She looked up and could make it out clear as day; it was a body, falling through the sky!

"Holy crap!" Ember said, and grabbed her guitar.

"What?" Johnny said.

"It's someone falling!" Ember said and was about to step on top of her guitar so she could fly towards it.

"No" Johnny said, stopping her "you're not fast enough on top of that."

"Shadow!" he said, and his shadow split itself from him.

"Rescue!" he said, pointing up at the body.

The shadowy being flew up at lightning speed. It took notice of the person that was falling, but still obeyed his master's command. It wrapped himself around the person, catchin him in a cocoon-like form. It flew down back to its master and revealed the person to them.

"Oh my god…" Kitty said, her eyes widening in shock, covering her mouth with her hands as her jaw dropped.

"It's him" Johnny said, bringing a hand to his chest.

"What?" Youngblood said, flying up and then nearly fainting in shock.

It was Danny Phantom. He was thin, nearly starving. His hair was falling over his face. He looked pale. But what surprised them was that, even in his weakest state, he was still in ghost-mode. Shadow held phantom until (surprisingly) Ember took him in her arms.

"Huh?" Kitty said.

"Um, shadow, r-return…" Johnny said, and his shadow returned to where it belonged.

Ember looked up, expressionless.

"We need to help him." She said plainly.

They didn't even question her.

"No problem" Johnny said, and hopped onto his motorcycle. Kitty hopped behind him, and Youngblood in the sidecar.

"Where to?" Johnny said, as he revved it up.

"My place" Ember said, and kicked off the platform the café was on.

She flew off, not even caring whether the others were coming. She looked down at the ghost boy.

"Hang in there Danny" she said "hang in there."

* * *

I will add a new chapter ASAP

Reviews would be nice though!


	2. Falling for him

Danny awoke after what felt like an eternity. He looked up, finding himself in yet another unfamiliar place. But this was different.

There were posters of rock bands everywhere, most of them of KISS. An abnormally sized amplifier was near the wall. There were shelves of over 1000 CD's along the walls. He looked down at himself, and saw he was on a long couch, a blanket based of KISS's album 'Destroyer' over him.

He heard another voice.

"Good morning, sleepy-head" he heard a voice say.

He looked over at the source of the voice. He saw Ember McClain, her guitar over her shoulders.

She handed him a cup.

"Drink" she said.

Danny didn't even care if she poisoned it or not; he chugged the drink down.

He instantly got over his drowsiness, and it warmed him up all over. After his thirst was quenched, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What time is it?" he asked Ember.

Ember looked at her watch.

"2:30" she said.

He knew he had passed out around noon.

"So I've only been out for a few hours" he said.

Ember pulled up a chair in front of him, sitting down.

"Danny" she said "you've been passed out for a week."

He frowned angrily.

"Don't call me that!" he said "don't call me by that disgusting name that Maddie and Jack gave me!"

Ember looked at him quizzically.

"Is that your parent's names?" she asked.

He got angrier.

"They're not my parents anymore!" he said "they won't accept me, so I'm not their son anymore!"

He looked up at her.

"So, what?" he asked "Are you gonna destroy me now that I'm in my weakest state?"

Ember looked at him surprised.

"Why would I destroy you?" she asked.

"Skulker tried to" he said.

"How so?" she asked.

He explained what had happened.

When he finished she said "if I wanted to destroy you, I would have done it when I found you."

She put a hand over his.

"News had been spreading fast all through the ghost zone, all the way to the Far Frozen!" she said "Almost everyone feels sorry for what has happened."

She went up to a door that led to a closet, and opened it. All sorts of things began to flood out of it.

"All of these are get-well gifts from everyone who's stopped by." She said.

"Box ghost" she said, holding up a gift-wrapped present (square, of course.)

"The Lunch Lady" she said, holding up a spatula with all sorts of utensils on the end.

"Technus" she said, holding up a shiny new laptop.

She pulled something out of her pocket.

"There was also a letter from a girl who said she was your cousin" she said, handing it to him. It was still sealed.

He looked up at Ember.

"I didn't wanna read it" she said "it's not for me."

Danny opened the package, and then pulled out the letter. It was written in very neat cursive.

He began to read; 'Dear Danny,

I have heard what happened, and I cannot say I feel your pain, but I do hate what has happened to you. As you may be reading this, I am on my way to Amity Park, and I am giving every last person that betrayed you a piece of my mind.

I understand if you may never want to return there. All I can say is that I hope you wake up soon, because after I return (if I live or not)'

Danny freaked out at this part, but continued 'I am coming to check on you.

Your beloved cousin/clone,

Danielle.'

Danny sighed and set it down.

"Almost everyone has sent you gifts" Ember said as he set it down.

She took his hands in hers.

"We all pity what has happened." She said.

Danny pushed her hands away.

"I don't want pity" he said furiously "I just wanna die!"

Ember was shocked at this.

"You're still delirious!" she said, as she had him sit down again.

"No I'm not!" he nearly shouted as he sat up.

He put his head in his hands.

"I wanted Skulker to kill me, and he basically did" he said "but now I'm only a full ghost, not dead, just a ghost!"

Ember tilted his head up.

"Then you are dead" she said with a smile.

"Not completely" he said.

"But you are one of us," she said with a tender smile.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door being opened.

"Yo, Ember!" they heard Johnny 13 shout.

"Are you here?" Kitty said after him.

"I'm in here, guys!" she shouted down the hall.

Johnny, Kitty and Youngblood walked in.

They were very happy (and speechless) to see Danny awake.

Johnny was the first one to react.

"He lives!" Johnny said, as he pulled Phantom into a bear hug.

"Hallelujah!" Kitty said, putting her arms around him as well.

"Yee-hah!" Youngblood said, joining in.

Danny was shocked at Kitty and Johnny being so nice to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny said.

Johnny set him down.

"We rescued you as you were falling through the sky" Johnny explained.

"Ember tried to rescue you," Kitty said "but at the speed you were falling, if she caught you she would have snapped your neck and killed you."

"Whoopee for me…" Danny said grimly.

Johnny and Kitty looked concerned at this.

"So, uh, I sent my shadow to rescue you" Johnny said "and when he returned with you, Ember instantly took you and brought you here."

"We've been coming by every day to check on you." Kitty said.

Then Johnny smiled and said "and we have a present for you." He said, and motioned for Danny to follow him outside.

Danny followed them outside of Ember's house, and when they came outside they saw two motorcycles. One they knew was Johnny's, but the other was unknown to them.

"Danny-boy" Johnny said "here is your, belated, get-well present!

He indicated the motorcycle. Danny's jaw dropped. He didn't know how to react.

He looked at Johnny and he said "what are you waiting for? Hop on!" he said.

Danny bit his lip and then said "I don't have my license…"

"Ghosts don't need licenses!" Ember said, and pulled him toward it.

Danny was all ready to hop on, but he began to feel lightheaded again. He stopped moving and his legs started to shake. They took notice of this as his legs gave way and he fell.

"Oh man" he said, as he clutched his head.

Ember lifted him in her arms.

"Don't worry Danny, I got you" she said softly in his ear, as she carried him back in the house.

She put him back on the couch. He began to shiver. Ember put a blanket around him. He began to sweat, and Kitty ran into the kitchen and got a cold towel, and put it on his forehead.

"WH-what's happening t-t-to m-me?" he asked as he shivered.

"When we found you, you had dehydration, starvation sickness and sleep deprivation" Johnny said "and I'm guessing all those things put together aren't a good combo."

Danny shivered and was about to talk again before Ember stuck a thermometer on his mouth.

"Keep it under your tongue" she said firmly.

After a few minutes it started to beep and Ember pulled it out.

"You have a 101 degree fever" she said.

"I'm no nurse" Kitty said "but I think you have a long way to go before you get over what happened."

Danny nodded and his eyes began to become heavy.

He yawned and said "I'm tired…"

Ember sat at his side and placed a hand against his cheek.

"Just get your rest…" she said.

"But what if I pass out for a week again?" he said sleepily.

Ember smiled.

"You won't" she said.

Danny stopped putting up a fight, and slowly fell asleep.

Ember looked up after Danny had closed his eyes.

"You guys wanna stay the night?" she asked Johnny and Kitty.

They nodded.

"Lemme just head home and grab Youngblood's sleeping bag" Johnny said, as he went outside, Youngblood on his tail.

Ember sat down, looking at Danny worriedly. Kitty put hand on Ember's shoulder. She looked up at her friend.

"I know you care about him Ember" Kitty said.

Ember didn't even deny it.

Kitty and Johnny stayed the night in Embers guest room, Danny slept on the couch, and Ember didn't sleep at all. She tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't stop worrying about Danny.

"He loses his parents, his friends, his life, and now he's sick" she said to herself "what if he doesn't get better?"

She bit her lip.

"What if he dies completely?" she said.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She stepped out of bed, put on her slippers, and walked out to the living room. She saw Danny sleeping peacefully, giving an occasional shiver. She sat next to him.

'How can he sleep so well after what happened to him?' she thought.

She lay down, and placed a hand on his cheek.

'Could I really be developing feelings for him?' she thought.

'I guess there's only one way to find out…' she thought, and slowly brought her face forward.

She closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Danny began to stir. Ember was worried she may have awoken him. But all he did was bring his arms forward as he slept, and pull Ember towards him snugly.

He sighed, and began to sleep peacefully again. Ember blushed.

'I guess this isn't so bad' she thought, and all her worries disappeared, and she fell asleep as well.

When Ember awoke, she was surprised to find Danny smiling at her.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty…" he said, his voice still a bit shaky.

Ember blushed so hard.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I came to check on you and-" she began.

"And you decided to join me?" he said.

She shook her head.

He gave her a cocky grin and said "its okay, I understand."

He sat up and stretched. He looked over at a clock and saw that it was still pretty early.

Ember sat up as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Danny was still shaking a bit.

"I still feel a little uneasy, but I think I can move." He said as he stood up.

He walked up to one of her KISS posters.

"You got some good taste" he said.

She walked up to the side of him.

"Yeah, KISS was my favorite band when I was alive" she said.

She frowned a bit.

"But it was because of them that I died" she said.

Danny gave her a confused look.

Ember sighed and crossed her arms "My parents were very religious, they were actually the ones who came up with the KISS acronym."

"Huh?" Danny said.

"They were the ones who said that KISS stood for 'Knights in Satan's Service'." she said.

She sighed and placed her hand on the poster.

"I always had a dream of creating my own all-female band, wearing make-up like these gods, but all the girls at my private school worshiped those stupid boy bands!" she said, and then made a gagging sound.

"But what about KISS causing your death?" Danny asked, really wanting to find out.

"Well, when I snuck home from a KISS concert one late night, my parents were in my room." She said "my dad was holding a shotgun, my mother was holding a knife."

Tears slipped down her face.

"They told me that I was an ungrateful daughter for listening to rock n roll and heavy metal, and they told me that they were not going to have a 'demon-spawn' for a daughter. So my father shot me, with every last bullet in the gun." She said, and then broke down crying.

She threw herself onto Danny, crying onto his shoulder. Danny was shocked at this, but he didn't fight her off.

Danny had her look at him.

"What you went was worse than anything I went through" he said "and I'm sorry for that."

Ember shook her head "I'm sorry for contradicting you but; at least your parents loved you for 16 years, you had an older sister to defend you. I was an only child with parents that hated me, but at least my friends didn't betray me."

Danny's eyes glowed at this as she reminded him, but he did nothing. Ember shrugged her feelings off.

"Well, Johnny and Kitty should be waking up soon, are you hungry?" she asked.

He nodded and then got a questionable look.

"Wait, you cook?" he asked.

She nodded "of course, who do you think fed you while you were unconscious?"

Danny was embarrassed by that.

"But, how did you feed me?" he asked.

Ember shrugged.

"Soup, drinks, and a whole lot of blended foods" she said.

She went into the kitchen and took out a few pots and pans.

Danny walked in.

"So, do you, uh, need help?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm good, you just sit down" she said "I see how your legs are shaking."

He pulled up a chair and sat down, watching Ember as she cooked.

"I never thought of you as the cooking type" he said.

She smiled at him as she cracked a few eggs into a pan.

"I'm not just some crazy rocker; I know how to be a normal girl" she said.

"That's kinda stereotypical, that women are supposed to cook" he told her.

She shrugged "I actually like to cook."

Suddenly they heard a door open down the hall.

They saw Kitty and Johnny walk out from the guest room. Kitty frowned when she saw Danny sitting as Ember cooked.

"Typical men; sitting on their ass while the women do all the work" she said.

Ember snapped her fingers at Kitty "I told him to sit down; he's still very weak."

"Oh" Kitty said, a bit embarrassed.

"So would you like some help?" she asked meekly.

Ember appreciated it and said yes. Kitty looked at Johnny.

"Aren't you gonna help Johnny?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I feel a bit weak too, Kitten" Johnny said, as he sat down.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him immaturely, and Danny flicked Johnny on his arm.

The girls had prepared a delicious breakfast; fried eggs, crispy bacon, and fluffy pancakes.

Danny enjoyed the breakfast, he actually had triple helpings. But unfortunately, they didn't stay down for long…

Ember put her hand on his shoulder as he puked into the toilet.

"I'm so sorry, my eggs were probably to runny" she said.

Danny looked up, his face green "it wasn't your cooking, it's my stomach."

Ember leaned against the wall.

"You know, I remember reading in a book about the holocaust that after the prisoners were freed and fed, a lot got food poisoning from overeating." She said "maybe the same happened to you."

Danny nodded, as his stomach calmed down.

"I think that was 'Night'." He said.

"You know Ember" he said, as he closed the lid and sat on top of the toilet "I really appreciate all you've done for me."

She waved her hand "I barely did anything."

Danny smiled.

"You saved me-" he pointed out.

"Johnny's shadow did that" she corrected.

"You took me in-" he said.

"Because my place was closest" she said, she said, smirking sweetly.

"And you took care of me" he finished.

"Because no one else could." She said, flicking him on the nose.

Danny stood.

"Rebel against it all you want, but I really appreciate it." He said, and then (to her surprise) he kissed her on the cheek before he walked out.

She smiled at this, but then went "aw, gross! Puke lips!"

Danny got better as the week progressed, and even better in the next week. After three weeks he was able to stand up straight, and didn't have to sit down for long.

Kitty and Johnny had gone back to their place after a few days, but stopped by to visit her and Danny often.

He woke up one day before everyone else and began to browse though the CD's.

"I shouldn't be doing this" he said, but then something caught his eye.

"What in the world?" he said.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Good Morning Danny" Ember said sweetly.

She looked at how he was standing; his head crouched down, something in his hands.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, becoming nervous; she didn't want Danny to see her secret CD's.

"Ember McClain" he said, and then turned around.

"A Michael Jackson fan?" he asked, holding up the CD.

Ember gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you found that!" she said.

"Well yeah, he's a good singer, a hell of a dancer, and his songs rock" she said.

Danny cocked his eyebrow.

"What were you afraid that I'd-" he said, then something else caught his eye.

"Oh my god" he said, and then snatched it from the shelf.

"Is that-" he said.

Ember charged forward at this.

"It's not what it looks like!" she said, trying to take it from him.

"It can't be!" he said, as he held it in front of him, blocking Ember.

He finally got a good look at it and said "Ember McClain is a Weird Al fan!"

Ember's hair grew in anger, and she snatched it away.

"So I listen to him" she said "what of it?!"

"Nothing" he said, shrugging "his songs are funny, and they give me a laugh when I'm down."

He stared down at his feet.

"But there's nothing that could cheer me up now" he said.

Ember stepped forward; three weeks wasn't enough for Danny to get over what happened, and she understood.

As she stepped forward though, her foot got caught on a rug, and she tripped. She fell right on top of Danny, and her lips crashed onto his.

At first they stared at each other in shock. But then Ember got lost in the sensation, and deepened the kiss, and put her arms around Danny's neck. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, and returned the kiss. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door open, and they didn't notice Johnny and Kitty come in.

They both were shocked to see it, but Kitty put her hand over Johnny's mouth before he could say anything.

"Don't ruin this Johnny!" she whispered sharply.

Bu they couldn't stop what happened next.

"Guys, wait up!" Youngblood shouted.

He ran in and saw what his adoptive parents were looking at.

"Ew, gross!" he exclaimed loudly.

That stopped Danny and Ember and they looked up, seeing their friends.

Ember stood and her hair grew and grew, and began to become fiery red.

"Did you guys HAVE to watch?!?!" she said.

"We weren't!" Johnny said, putting his hands up protectively.

"Oh, yes you were, peeper!" Kitty said.

"Hush up, you!" Ember said to her friend.

"Uh, Ember, calm down, please?" Danny said nervously.

But that didn't work very well.

Then he came up with an idea; he kissed her, it calmed her down immensely.

"We didn't mean to intrude" Kitty said "we just came by to see if you guys were up to going out tonight?"

Ember looked at Danny.

"Are you feeling okay enough?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I feel fine, and it would feel good to get out" he said.

Ember looked at Johnny and Kitty.

"We'll go" she said.

"Sweet, double date!" Johnny said, putting an arm around Kitty.

Danny tried to correct him, but Ember shut him up by kissing him again.


	3. Dani's Return

Danny had prepared for the date all day. Johnny had lent him a leather jacket to wear, and even helped him style his hair, but Kitty had him change back.

"Ember doesn't wanna go out with you dressed like THIS!" she said, indicating his outfit.

She slapped her hands threw his hair, turning it back to its original style. She took off the jacket and said "just be yourself, that's the guy Ember likes!"

Danny was surprised.

"She l-likes me?" he asked.

Johnny let out a laugh "of course she does; why do ya think she kissed you?"

"That" said Ember's voice "was an accident!"

They turned around, and Danny's jaw nearly dropped all the way to the floor. Ember was wearing a skin tight black dress, with a slit down the left side, showing off a decent amount of leg. Her hair was out of the ponytail, and flowed down her back. She was wearing high heel stilettos, and was walking perfectly. She also wore cherry red lipstick.

Ember smiled at Danny's expression, walked up, and closed his mouth with a small "click."

"So," she said "are we going to the dance club, or not?"

"Dance club?" Danny said "The ghost zone has those?"

"Well, only one," Johnny told him "but it might as well be many!"

"Well what are we standing around her for?" Ember said "Lets get going!"

"So THIS was the place you were talking about?" Danny asked as they drove up on their motorcycles.

They parked and Danny was looking at the place in awe.

It looked like a multi story mega-mall, but it had lights flashing from everywhere, all sorts of music could be heard, and some ghosts were hanging around outside and on the top of the building.

"This is the best place in the whole ghost zone for teens like us to hang out!" Johnny said.

"Well, well, well" said a nasally voice from behind them.

They turned and saw Sidney Poindexter there. He was different though, wearing a leather jacket like the guys from 'Grease'.

"How goes it halfa!" he said, taking Danny's hand and shaking vigorously.

'This was a bit unexpected' Danny thought.

"And here I thought you'd be angry to see me!" Danny said, returning the handshake.

"Are you kidding me!" Sidney said "because of the 'battle' you and I had, I became the most popular kid in my school!"

Ember was nearly laughing at this.

"You know this nerd?" she asked.

"Well hot-DOG it's Ember McClain!" Sidney said when he noticed her.

He held out a hand and said "pleased to meet you!"

Ember returned the handshake (only when Danny forced her.)

"So what brings you guys to the club?" he asked all of them, leaning against a pole.

"We thought it would be a good way to cheer Danny up, and well, we needed to get him out" Johnny said, clearly okay with talking to Poindexter.

"Oh yeah, I heard what happened, bummer dude" he said to Danny, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"I could go back to the school and get some revenge on a whole town of bullies for ya," he said "make us even, ya know?"

"That won't be necessary" said another new voice.

They all turned, but before Danny could get a good look, he was tackled to the ground.

"DANNY!" Dani said, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Danielle" Danny said "nice to see you again."

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she said, as she let him go and they both stood up.

"Or at least conscious again." she added.

"You should have seen her; she was crying all over you!" Ember told him "I had to pry her off of you!"

"Hey, I care about my cousin, okay?" Dani said.

"And I respect that" Ember said.

"So you took care of the town for me?" Danny asked "I read your letter."

"Oh yeah, I helped your 'friends' and your sister explain everything to Maddie and Jack, and then made an announcement to the whole town, letting them know everything" she said.

"needless to say, a lot of them have been bummed out since you left" Dani said "a few of the popular girls at your school, Paulina and Star have been breaking down into tears randomly, your old bully's Dash and Quong quit the football out of depression-"

"So they WERE bullies" Sidney said.

'Sorry dude" he said to Danny.

"It's okay" he said, then turned to his clone/cousin and said "continue"

"And even your old English teacher Mr. Lancer is only getting by because he wasn't one of the people that hurled stones at you." she said.

"But what about the others?" Danny asked, letting Dani know by his tone what 'others' meant.

"Well, Tucker hasn't touched any of his techno stuff for weeks, your parents seemed to have aged thirty years in only three days and gave up all things ghost, Jazz is only alive because she defended you, and your old girlfriend Sam-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny said "and she NEVER will be!"

"Continue" Ember said to Dani.

"Well, she seems to have lost her soul; she won't interact with anyone, she won't come out of her room, and she's basically given up completely."

"So why did you come back?" Danny asked.

"Well," Dani said "Vlad figured out I came back, and put a 'wanted; dead or alive' warrant for me, but no one helped; they were on my side now."

"So he came after me himself in ghost mode; so I revealed HIS secret to the town" she said "I told him he doesn't mess with my cousin!"

"Nice!" Kitty said, slapping the preteen a high five.

"So, Vlad told me he was gonna get revenge only one way; by sending out every evil ghost of the ghost zone on the town."

"Like I care" Danny said.

"And you shouldn't" Dani agreed.

"And then every ghost that came out took over the town, and Vlad was killed." she said "I helped take some of the ghosts down along with Maddie, Jack, and some girl named Valerie's help. But before we took them down, I left, telling them that this was their punishment for turning their back on you!"

She then sighed and said "and after all that work, I'm ready to relax!" and she walked into the club.

"I'm in for it too!" Sidney said, and then ran in.

"We'll see you two later" Johnny said, and he and Kitty went in.

Danny stood on the spot, taking everything in, until Ember snapped him out of it.

"Are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna ROCK?!" she said, and then grabbed Danny by his hand and had him follow her in.


	4. The Date

The Date

Ember pulled Danny inside, and after a blight white light blinded him for a second, he smiled brightly at everything he saw.

There were several levels of dance floors, some suspended in air with no means of getting up to them.

'_Then again, ghosts can fly._' Danny thought.

There was a drink bar near the edge, and a few single ghosts were lingering around there. There was a circular stage in the center of the room, with a DJ scratching on the turn tables.

And with his being a dance club, there were strobe lights, disco balls, and ghosts dancing everywhere.

Ember instantly pulled him to a blank spot on the dance floor.

They began to hear 'Fire burning' play and Ember laughed as they danced.

"The DJ always plays that when I come in, just to make fun of my hair" she explained to Danny.

He smiled at that.

They danced to the song, and Danny was amazed at Embers dancing.

'_She's very light on her feet_' he thought, smiling.

'_But she is attracting a lot of attention…_' he thought, glancing around at nearly half of the ghost men staring at her, even the ones that had girls. Danny glared at a few of them, and they looked away.

Soon after the song ended, and after a few more dancing songs, Ember began to sweat.

"Say, are you getting hungry?" she asked.

Danny nodded.

"Does the bar serve food to?" he asked, pointing over at it.

Ember shook her head with a light laugh.

"No, but there is a place here to grab a bite to eat ANYTIME!" she told him, and pulled him towards a doorway. They went through it, and suddenly entered a very trendy restaurant, with waiters in tuxedoes, and candle-lit tables everywhere. There was mostly older ghosts here.

"Pretty cool" Danny said.

Ember looked around.

"What, you think I meant HERE?" she asked.

"AS IF!" she said, and then went through another door, entering a less swanky buffet restaurant, with more teenage ghosts hanging around.

"More my style!" Danny said.

"Same here" Ember agreed, and then they went to get some trays.

They both filled their trays up until they became pretty heavy, and began to look for a table.

"Hey guys, over here!" they heard Johnny yelling.

They looked across the room and saw Johnny and Kitty sitting at a long table, along with Dani, Sidney, and a whole bunch of teenage ghosts.

They went over after took the last two seats left.

They all talked happily of anything that came up as they all ate. A few of them teased Danny and Ember for hooking up, but the two didn't even deny it at all.

After they had all eaten to their fill, Ember took Danny out to the dance floor again.

"I think I can get the DJ to play some Michael Jackson for us." she said.

Danny cocked his eyebrow "how'd you know I was a fan too?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I knew it when we first met" she said.

"Huh?" Danny said.

"When you asked if I took requests and said "how about 'beat It'?"!"

Danny laughed a bit at that.

"That was just a pun, but I am a fan." he said.

"And I think I can get the DJ to put on the PERFECT song!" she said as they made it to the stage.

Ember went up to the DJ and whispered into his ear. He nodded, and then pulled out a microphone from under his turntables.

"Alright y'all," he said, getting the crowds attention "we're gonna be getting us a LIVE act, courtesy of our undead queen of pop; Ember McClain!"

The crowd cheered as Ember got up, and her guitar materialized in her hands.

"And" the DJ said "for our vocals, we're gonna be getting the most FAMOUS dude in the whole ghost zone; DANNY PHANTOM!"

"Say what?" Danny said, but Ember urged him to come up.

"With the help of these two" the DJ said "we're gonna be taking it 80's style with a hit from the now dead KING of pop; Michael Jackson's BEAT IT!"

The crowd cheered.

"Lets get it started!" the DJ said, and handed Danny the microphone.

As they got set up, Ember whispered softly into Danny's ear "don't worry, you're gonna do fine!"

"I know you can sing great if you just try!" she said.

A long ,reverberating noise began to play. They began to hear a drum roll, and then Ember began to play her guitar. Danny bobbed his head to the beat until his cue came.

"They told him don't you ever come around here!" he sang "Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear!""The fire's in their eyes" he siad, making his eyes glow "and their words are really clear!So beat it! just beat it!""You better run, you better do what you can" he sang, walking across the stage "Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man!You wanna be tough, better do what you can,So beat it!"

"But you wanna be bad!" he shouted "Just beat it! Beat it!""No one wants to be defeated !Showin' how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!Just beat it, Just beat it!""They're out to get you, better leave while you can! Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man!You wanna stay alive, better do what you can, So beat it!

Just beat it!""You have to show them that you're really not scared!You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare!They'll kick you," he kicked his leg out "then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair!So beat it!

"But you wanna be bad!" he shouted again"Just beat it! Beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated!Showin' how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!" "Just BEAT IT!" he shouted "beat it!""No one wants to be defeated!Showin' how funky and strong is your fight!It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!""Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it!" he said "beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it!"

He began to breathe heavily, and then Ember took her solo.

The crowd cheered for her, and then for Danny as he began to moonwalked as she played.

After her solo, Danny began to sing again."BEAT IT!" he shouted "Beat it!"

"No one wants to be defeated!"

He jumped down onto the dance floor."Showin' how funky and strong is your fight!" he sang "It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!"

"Just beat it! Beat it" he sang as he began to dance, imitating the exact same moves the king of pop did in the video.

"No one wants to be defeated!" he sang, as the crowd began to dance along with him "Showin' how funky and strong is your fight!It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right!""Just beat it!" he shouted, spinning on the spot "beat it.""No one wants to be defeated!Showin' how funky and strong is your fight!

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!""Just beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it….." he finished, and stopped spinning.

Everyone cheered.

The DJ walked back up and said "give it up one more time for the ROCKIN couple; Ember McClain and Danny Phantom!"

Everyone cheered, as they got off stage, hand in hand.

"And now" the DJ said "I think that sets us up for this-" he pulled a record out "slow song."

He put it on, and let it play.

"Another day has gone" everyone heard "I'm still all alone.""How could this be, that you're not here with me…"

Danny's eyes began to water, this song was making him remember what he came here to forget.

"You never said goodbye, Someone tell me why! Did you have to go! And leave my world so cold!"

Ember noticed this and (this time gently) pulled Danny onto the dance floor with the other couples that were slow dancing. She said nothing as she placed his hands on her waist, put her arms around his neck, and then put her head on his shoulder."Everyday I sit and ask myself How did love slip away?""Something whispers in my ear and says;"

"That 'you are not alone. For I am here with you. Though you're far away, I am here to stay'!""But you are not alone." Ember sang softly to Danny "For I am here with you. Though we're far apart. You're always in my heart. But you are not alone."'Lone… 'lone!Why, 'lone!""Just the other night" danny sang back to Ember "I thought I heard you cry, Asking me to come And hold you in my arms-" he put his arms around her a bit more "I can hear your prayers. Your burdens I will bear. But first I need your hand, Then forever can begin.""Everyday I sit and ask myself; How did love slip away? Something whispers in my ear and says-"

"That you are not alone" Ember sang "For I am here with you, Though you're far away, I am here to stay!""For you are not alone, For I am here with you." she continued "Though we're far apart, You're always in my heart. For you are not alone.""Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'." Danny sang back "And girl you know that I'll be there!I'll be theeere!"

The let the speakers take it over, as they looked deeply into each others eyes."You are not alone! For I am here with you! Though you're far away!I am here to stay!"

"For you are not alone! For I am here with you! Though we're far apart! You're always in my heart!"For you are not alone, For I am here with you…" they heard "Though you're far away, I am here to stay.""For you are not alone. For I am here with you. Though we're far apart. You're always in my heart."

"Danny, you've gone through so much" Ember said "but let me tell you this right now.

She looked right into his eyes "I will never leave you, I will never abandon you."

"And I-I love you!" she said, and then kissed him passionately. Danny returned the kiss."For you are not alone…"

"And I love you to Ember" Danny said after the song ended.

The whole crowd cheered, not for the song, but for the new loving couple.


	5. Proposal and Wedding

It had been over 6 months since their first date. They had gone on more dates afterwards. Danny had soon regained his full health long ago, but he never left. He knew where he belonged; with Ember.

One night, weeks later, as Danny prepared for bed, Ember came up to him. He was unfolding the couch-bed at the moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"I was wondering…" she said, but then stopped.

"Yes?" Danny said, trying to get her to talk.

"It gets kinda lonely, having a big bed to myself" she said "and I thought you were probably pretty lonely out here."

"Uh-huh" Danny said, indicating her to continue.

She bit her lip, and then blurted it out.

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed with me?" she said in one breath.

Her eyes widened in realization of what she had just said, and she blushed bright red. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Danny smiled, and grabbed her wrists, taking her hands off her face.

"I would love nothing more than that, Ember" he said, and kissed her.

Later that night, Ember lay asleep peacefully, her arms around Danny. It was like she was clinging to him for dear life! Danny looked down on her, thoughts flowing through his mind.

'_I love her so much' _he said '_Only half a year ago she was my enemy, and now she's the most important thing in my life to me….'_

'_I just wish there was some way I could prove my love to her._' he thought.

He could think of nothing that could match Ember promising to never leave or abandon him as everyone else in his life had.

'_There is one thing though_' he thought.

"You're gonna pop the question?!" Johnny said to him a few days later at his place. They were in his gym room. His tone sounded like what Danny has said was the craziest thing he ever heard!

"Yes, of course, dude" Danny said, as he lifted the 200 lb weight whilst Johnny spotted him.

He racked the weight and sat up.

"I love her, and she loves me" he said "she said she would never leave or abandon me."

"That just doesn't sound like enough of a reason" Johnny said, crossing his arms.

"She took me in when I was in my weakest state," Danny said, as he stood up "she took care of me, she's claimed her love for me, and I've never felt this way about anyone before!"

"Not even that goth chick?" Johnny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Danny glared, and then lit his hand, and shot an ecto-beam at some broken weights.

"NO!" Danny said "Sam turned her back on me, I never loved her and I never will!"

Johnny grabbed Danny by his shoulders, and shook him vigorously.

"Calm down, dude!" he said to Danny.

He sat back down on the weight bench.

"I understand you love Ember, but just try not to get angry as I ask you…" he said, having Danny sit down. He did the same, sitting across from him.

"Did you ever feel, even at the least, that you loved Sam?" he asked, looking at him.

Danny sighed and then grudgingly said "well, yeah."

"Do you love Ember more?" Johnny asked.

Danny instantly said "yes!"

"Do you love her so much that you'd never leave her, never once think about Sam when you're with her, and to fully commit all your love to her?" Johnny asked.

Danny knew the answer to all those questions.

"Yes, yes, and yes." he said.

"And will you forget all your feelings that you ever felt for Sam?" Johnny asked.

"I already did, months ago" Danny told him.

Johnny stood.

"Then I feel you are ready" Johnny said, and held out a hand.

They shook.

"So" Danny asked "when she says yes; will you be my best man?"

"When?" Johnny said "Don't you mean 'if'?"

Danny punched him on the arm.

"I know she will!" he said "are you gonna stand by my side or not?"

Johnny didn't even have to think twice.

"Of course, bro!" he said and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

Danny would have winced in pain a few months ago, but now he could return the punch, maybe even a bit harder.

Danny was currently throwing a party for Ember at her place.

"I still don't see why you're doing this" Ember asked "my birthday just passed, and no ghost really celebrates the anniversary of their death, and that just passed too!"

"You'll see" Danny said, smiling.

Later on, everyone was in their own groups, chatting. But soon Danny had Johnny turn the music down. That got everyone's attention. Danny then had Kitty dim the lights, except for the ones above him and Ember.

"What the-" Ember said.

Danny took her hands in his. She noticed this, and then looked up at Danny's smiling face.

"Ember, you do know that I love you, right?" he asked.

"Of course I know that," she said "and I love you!"

"Then I have only one question to ask you." he said.

"And that would be?" Ember said.

Ember and the whole crowd of ghosts (excluding Johnny and Kitty) gasped, as Danny got down on one knee.

"Ember McClain" Danny said, as he pulled something out of his back pocket "I have four words that will change both of our afterlives forever…"

He opened the box and revealed the ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Ember froze. Tears ran down her face. Her lips curled into a smile, and then she finally reacted.

"Yes! Of course!" she shouted, and dove onto Danny, kissing him silly. The whole room erupted into cheers.

After their kiss, Ember put the ring onto her finger, and they both stood as everyone congratulated them.

"Right on, young G's!" Technus said.

"You two are right as rain for each other" Sidney said.

"EEE! That was so SWEET!" Dani said, hugging her cousin.

"Man was THAT a surprise!" Johnny said, sarcastically.

"What, me proposing, or Ember saying yes?" Danny said.

"The second one." Johnny said with a smirk.

Kitty punched her boyfriend on the arm. Ember did the same to Johnny on the other arm.

"Shut up!" they said at the same time.

Ember turned to Kitty and asked "will you be my maid of honor?"

Kitty instantly nodded, and then both girls squealed in pure glee.

"Well, we better start planning!" Johnny said to Danny.

"Agreed" Danny said, looking at Ember lovingly. She returned it, and they kissed again.

Weeks upon weeks later, everything had been set up.

They had asked Clockwork to stand as a priest for them, and asked to have the ceremony in his lair. He agreed, and allowed them to be married in his citadel.

While Johnny and Kitty were the best man and maid of honor, they had asked Danielle to be the flower girl, Youngblood be the ring bearer, a few of the female ghosts to be the bridesmaids, and a few of the male ghosts to be the groomsmen. They had bought out the fancy restaurant at the dance club for the reception, and Danny had even planned out a honeymoon for them.

It wasn't in the ghost zone though…

---

"You wanna go back to the human world?" Ember had asked.

"Only for a few weeks, and it's nowhere near..." he glared "that place,"

"And where would this be?" she asked, pretending to not notice Danny's tone.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hawaiian rock concert" she read "featuring Aerosmith, Guns n Roses, Metallica, and, the hottest band in the world…"

She smiled.

"KISS!" she shouted giddily.

She hugged him tightly.

"A tropical paradise with a rock concert!" she said.

She kissed him and said "two things that could make my perfect getaway!"

Danny smiled.

"That's why I picked it, babe." he said.

The Wedding-

And now the day had finally come.

Danny was standing at the alter. Johnny was at his side. Kitty was on the other side, next to where Ember would be standing.

They all began to hear the organ be played. Then they heard the giant doorway open, and everyone looked back, seeing Ember there in a flowing white dress.

As the organ was played, she walked slowly down the aisle. The smile on her face made Danny want to weep at her beauty. She made it down to the front of the citadel and stood next to her fiancé.

Clockwork turned, holding a bible in his hands. He retained his grown man form as not to give everyone a headache.

"Dearly beloved" he said aloud "we are gathered her today to join in union Ember McClain" he turned to her "And Daniel _Phantom_." he said, turning to him.

Danny nodded, pleased that Clockwork had not said his real (AKA, old) last name.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all," Clockwork said "it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community."

"It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self." he said "It is not to be entered into lightly," he said, looking down upon Danny and Ember. The nodded in understanding

"As marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." Clockwork ended.

"If anyone is to have objection to this union, step forward or forever hold your peace" Clockwork said to the audience.

Danny glanced back at the audience, making his eyes glow; none of the ghosts that weren't his allies wanted to stand. Clockwork understood why no one was standing, and continued.

He turned to Danny.

"Do you Daniel Phantom, take Ember McClain to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he said "Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Danny answered.

Clockwork turned to Ember.

"Do you Ember McClain take Daniel Phantom to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Ember said.

"If you will" Clockwork said to Youngblood.

He held up the pillow, and Danny and Ember took the rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed" Ember said to Danny, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed" Danny said to Ember, slipping her ring onto her finger.

Clockwork smiled after they turned to him.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." he said.

He turned to Danny.

"You may now kiss the bride." he said.

Danny smiled at Ember, took her in his arms, dipped her down and kissed her more passionately then he had ever done before.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I now present to you the new Mister and Misses Phantom!" Clockwork shouted to the audience, as they applauded for Danny and Ember.

Danny and Ember walked down the aisle, arm in arm. They walked out of the chapel, seeing Danny's motorcycle, with tin cans tied to the back, and a 'just married' sign on the back of the seat.

Danny and Ember dashed to the motorcycle, as rice was thrown down by a few of the ghosts, and hopped on.

"Hold on tight" Danny said to Ember.

"I've had practice" she said with a loving smile, as Danny raced off.

The reception was in full swing at the restaurant. Danny and Ember both cut the 7 layer cake, which had figurines of them on the top, in their wedding outfits (but Ember's held a guitar, Danny's a microphone.) They both held the plates, and fed each other from their plates. A few people laughed at this as the cake was passed around.

Soon it was time for the toasts.

Johnny stood from the head table, tapping his glass. Everyone turned their attention towards him.

He smiled and said "what am I to say about my good friend, Daniel Phantom?" he said, looking at the groom.

"Well" he began "when I first met him, I thought he was an ASS!"

Everyone laughed, even Ember. Danny flushed red at this, but allowed him to continue.

"He stopped at nothing to let Kitty take control of his sisters body" he continued "but when he helped Kitty and I through a rough patch, I knew he was a good guy."

He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"And I know that he can make it through anything, and he will make a great husband!"

He held up his glass.

"To Danny and Ember!" he said.

"DANNY AND EMBER!" everyone agreed.

Then Kitty stood.

"I first met Ember after I had been thrown back into the ghost zone by none other than her husband" she said, rolling her eyes and looking at Danny.

"Back then we really didn't get along, but throughout our arguing, we actually became great friends through a common enemy; Danny Phantom!"

Everyone laughed.

"But soon we learned to see him for what he was; a hero."

She placed a hand on Ember's shoulder "and I know that she truly loves him, and she will make a great wife!"

She raised her glass and said "To Ember and Danny!"

"EMBER AND DANNY!" everyone agreed.

Then the music began, courtesy of Technus.

Danny and Ember walked to the center. Ember placed her hand on Danny's shoulder, Danny placed his on her waist. They took each others hands, and began to dance. Later on, Technus played none other than, their song 'you are not alone'. Danny and Ember danced the same was that they had done months ago.

Ember placed her head on Danny's shoulder.

"I love you, baby-pop" she said.

Danny kissed her.

"And I love you, Emy" he said.

She cocked her eyebrow, as she looked up.

"Emy?" she said, confused.

Danny shrugged "yeah, you know, short for your name; Emy."

Ember shook her head slightly.

"It doesn't sound right…" she said.

"How about 'Amy'?" Danny asked hopefully.

Ember gave a slight nod.

"Well, my name when I was alive was Amber, so it fits right" she said.

Danny gave her a kiss and said "Amy it is, then."

Ember giggled, and they continued to dance.

* * *

I am sorry to say, but i am not including the honeymoon; I may do it in another fic.

Enjoy, because the end is coming!


	6. The Unexpected

And thus, their married life began.

After their honeymoon they had returned to the ghost zone. Every day the grew to love each other more than the last. It was a few afterward that a big surprise sprung on them.

"Pregnant?" Ember said, to Kitty as they met up at the café. Johnny and Danny were currently at Johnny and Kitty's place, updating the bikes.

"If you've been late, it could be the only reason" Kitty told her.

Ember bit her lip nervously.

"We should still check" Ember said.

Kitty nodded.

"Okay, lets go get a test" she said, as they left.

They 'bought' a pregnancy test and went to Danny and Ember's place.

"Thanks for being here for me Kitty" Ember said, as she held the test in her hand.

Kitty smiled and nodded.

"We're friends; it's the least I could do" Kitty said.

Ember went into the bathroom and used the test. Five minutes later she checked it. She saw a little pink positive plus-sign. Her eyes widened.

She instantly walked out of the bathroom, and threw herself onto Kitty, crying. Kitty understood, and hugged her back. This just made Ember cry even harder.

"What am I gonna tell Danny?" she said.

Kitty handed her some tissues, and had her sit on the edge of her bed.

"You two are married and happy, you are leading a great marriage, and you have nothing to worry about" she told her,

"But a baby will change EVERYTHING!" Ember said, as she wiped away her tears.

Kitty nodded "it is a big step, but I know you and Danny are ready" she said.

Ember nodded and said "I'll tell him."

Danny returned home on his motorcycle, and walked in.

"Hey, babe" he said, as they kissed.

"Oh, Danny, honey, you got a spot of oil on your shirt" she said, as she grabbed a rag and wiped it off.

"Thanks" he said.

As he took off his shoes, and slipped on his slippers he asked "so how did it go with your girls day out?"

Ember's stomach nearly did a back-flip.

She took a deep breath and thought '_he loves me, he'll understand…_'

"Well, we went to lunch," she said "then we went shopping, and stopped by the café afterwards."

"That's nice" Danny said, actually listening.

"But there's something I have to tell you" Ember said.

Danny looked up.

"Okay…" he said "what?"

"Danny," she said "I'm pregnant…"

Danny's surprise was more than she expected.

Danny grabbed her, dipped her down, and kissed her so passionately that she ended up a bit dizzy.

"That's GREAT!" Danny said, hugging her close.

"Well, this is unexpected," Ember said, hugging him back "I thought you'd freak out!"

"What?!" Danny said "Why would I freak out?"

He kissed her again.

"We're gonna be a family!" he said.

He hugged her close again.

"This is the best day of my life," he said "nothing can go wrong now!"

But he was wrong…

Deep within the realms of the ghost zone, deeper than any ghost had ever traveled, an ancient power arose.

"I have awoken…" said an evil, demonic, voice.

"LET THE RULING OF KING KARSH BEGIN!" it shouted as it stood up, its muscles rippling, his cape flowing behind him.

He picked up a boulder, and it melted around his hands, until it turned to the shape of a crown. Then he let out an cold, demonic, heartless laugh!


	7. King Karsh Comes

Months went by, and Ember's stomach extended. Parties all over the ghost zone had been thrown, everyone so happy that this was happening.

Granted, the morning sickness was a bit annoying to the both of them, but they soon got used to it. As Ember's stomach began to show, they began to get everything ready for the baby, along with Johnny and Kitty's help. They changed the guest room into a nursery, Kitty painted it, and Danny and Johnny built both a rocking chair for Ember, and a crib!

But none of them let Ember do anything but rest.

"Why can't I help out?" Ember asked.

"Because your already doing enough work" Danny said.

Ember rolled her eyes "I'm only three months along; I can handle it!"

Danny nodded.

"Of course you can," he said.

"But think of this as a debt repaid for when you saved me" he said.

Ember crossed her arms.

"I did that out of love, not so you could repay me" she said.

Danny kissed her.

"I know," he said "so then, think of this as a major act of my love for you."

Ember blushed, and then kissed him again.

"I cannot wait until this house is ready" Ember said.

But they would not be able too…

A week or so later, something that never happened in the ghost zone was reported; a death. And not just anyone.

Everyone was gathered at Danny and Ember's place.

"Clockwork is dead?!" Ember said.

"That's not possible!" Danny said.

"I know, but he basically just disappeared," Desiree said "and written on the wall of his citadel, in ectoplasm, was 'King Karsh'."

"Who?" Box Ghost asked.

Technus had come in.

He was searching through the databanks of his new techno-suit.

"Some ancient ghost, even more ancient than Pariah Dark, and Fright Night" he said.

"He was claimed to have the power to kill anything, and re-kill ghosts. He did this with an enchanted sword, more powerful than Fright Night's" he said.

"But instead of going to places that religions believe in, or returning to ANY kind of afterlife, whatever he kills basically just…"

He paused, not believing what he heard.

"Ceases to exist…" he finished.

That scared all of them.

"Oh dear god…" Ember said, and began to cry.

Danny flowed his hand through her hair, soothing her.

"It's gonna be okay, Amy" he said. "But all that went through his mind was '_this is not good_…'

Dark clouds began to loom over the ghost zone. So much misery spread through the ghost zone, that Desiree couldn't take it, and felt as if she was overeating.

It was soon discovered that Pariah Dark's crown had been destroyed, along with Fright night's sword and pumpkin. In these spots the same thing was left; the name 'King Karsh'.

Married ghosts, and close ghost couples held each other close together. They stayed in close contact with friends, and a lot were ready to leave at a moments notice.

This included Danny, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, and Youngblood.

"This just can't be happening" Ember said one day, as she sat in her rocking chair.

Danny put his arms around her.

"I've beaten a bunch of ghosts before" he said "this is no different."

Ember clutched Danny close.

"I believe in you" she said.

Soon though, all hell broke loose.

The dark clouds that loomed over the sky opened up one day, and then _he_ finally appeared.

"Finally!" he said "so begins the rule of King Karsh!"

His began to shout, his voice echoing across the entire ghost zone.

"**New subjects!**" he shouted "**Your rightful ruler has come to claim his right as supreme overlord of the ghost zone! All who oppose me shall die!!**"

Thus started the panicking.

Danny heard King Karsh's proclamation, and instantly ran into his house.

"Ember, we have to go, now!" warned Danny, taking his wife by the hand and pulling her along with the screaming crowd.

"What? Why?" she asked, frightened at her husband's darkened expression. He didn't look back at her, but instead shouted back, "Because King Karsh is coming!"

Ember froze as fear clawed at her heart, but Danny dragged her onward.

"THERE HE IS!" screamed one soul in the crowd. "HE'S COMING!" screaming another. "LOOK OUT!" A huge shadow fell upon the crowd, and Danny flew Ember and himself out of the way just as a giant boulder smashed into the ground. Ember heard the sound of bones cracking and blood gushing out and felt sick, but did not dare look back. Several more boulders followed, each growing larger and coming faster. Flying debris scratched at Ember's skin and the dust made her cough. Her eyes watered from dust and fear.

"Where are we going?!" she shouted between coughs.

"To get Johnny and Kitty!" Danny shouted back. Again he flew her out of the way of an incoming boulder. But this boulder was different. It smashed into the ground, crumbled, and then exploded. Rocks shot everywhere. Ember cradled her stomach protectively as the rocks bruised her body. More boulders like that whizzed down upon the fleeing residents of the ghost zone, first a bullet in the sky, and then before you had a chance to even blink, it was a gigantic boulder that hit the ground with incredible force. A dark, devious laugh suddenly filled the air. Ember's blood ran cold and the crowd stopped, even Danny. The laugh was like no other; cold, demonic, and heartless.

"Pitiful fools," came an even colder voice, and King Karsh appeared suddenly in the sky. Several ghosts screamed, and Ember clutched Danny's hand.

"It's really quite amusing," the King continued, "And I've been bored lately, so let's have a little FUN!" At the signal, there was a huge explosion in the air, like fireworks, and rain fell from the sky. But it wasn't rain at all. It was molten hot acid. Everyone screamed and started running again, trying to get away from the burning rain. Ember tugged on Danny's arm, but to her surprise, he floated above the crowd and glared at the King.

"You'll pay for this!" Danny screamed at him, the acid raining burning his eyes and causing tears to run down his cheeks. The King raised an eyebrow threateningly at him.

"What are you doing?!" Ember hissed at Danny, tears from the acid running down her face as well, but he ignored her.

"You destroyed our homes!" he continued, "And killed everyone, and ruined the land, and attacked us, and.." Danny shook his head. "You're gonna pay."

"Danny, get down here right now," Ember demanded through clenched teeth.

"Ah, you must be the legendary Daniel Phantom," said King Karsh, once he had figured out who Danny was. "But on the contrary; you will pay, young rebel. And your pathetic little wife, too," he added, eyeing Ember with a look that made her spine crawl. "No one defies the great King Karsh!"

"We'll just see about that!" Danny said, then instantly turned, lifted Ember into his arms, and he flew off.

"Yes, FLEE Daniel Phantom, FLEE!" King Karsh shouted "but I WILL find you, and I WILL destroy you! And every last person that you care about!"

Danny ignored this, and continued to fly, as Ember broke down in tears in his arms.

They went to Johnny and Kitty's place. They both had everything prepared. Amongst the chaos, they prepared the bikes, and set up the portal to the human world, thanks to (now un-existed) Technus.

They then saw Danielle run in, panting. She was cut up, and tears were running down her face.

"I want to come with you guys!" she said.

To their surprise, Danny refused.

"I can't risk losing my only blood relative" he said, bending down to her height.

"You can come through the portal with us," he told her "but afterwards, you need to fly as fast as you can away from us."

Dani wiped her tears "I understand."

Johnny checked the portal.

"It's ready" he said.

Danny stood tall.

"Let's go." he said.

He and Ember got on their bike. Johnny and Kitty on theirs with Youngblood in the sidecar. Danielle hung onto the side of Danny and Ember's bike.

They started the bikes, and flew through the portal right before it faded away. They found themselves in Death Valley desert of California.

Danielle let go of Danny and Ember's bike. She hugged her cousin tightly. Tears ran down her face.

"We'll be together again" he told her "I swear this to you, right here, right now."

"I love you cous'…" she said.

"I love you, too" he said, and kissed her on the forehead.

After a long heartfelt goodbye to all of them, Dani flew off.

As Danielle became a mere dot in the night sky, and then disappeared, Danny turned to the rest of them.

"It's down to us guys" he said "We are gonna stick together through thick and thin, no matter what happens!"

They nodded in understanding.

"I am not much of a leader" he said "but I hope you all trust me enough to let me help you guys."

"We will, Danny-boy" Johnny said, with a firm look.

"You will be a great leader." Kitty said.

"I'll follow you anywhere, honey" Ember said, kissing him.

Danny nodded in thanks.

"From this day forward we shall be known as team independence" he said "We need nobody but each other, we stick together, and we have each and everyone's back."

"Now," he said, as he and Ember got back on their bike.

"Lets ride" he said.

And they drove off.


	8. The Return

Thus, Team Independence began. They traveled from town to town, stopping ghosts that had escaped from random ghost portals. It seemed, after Danny had left, ghosts began to attack towns all over the world. This was taking a toll on Ember; her appetite lessened, and her morning sickness would sometimes last all day. But whenever Danny tried to help her in every way he could, but she told him to not worry about it, she would get over it. But Danny still worried over it.

Danny himself was changing too; while he interacted with the group a lot, any human contact was restricted. Even people who he had saved in a moment of death, he wouldn't give them two seconds of his attention. And one thing that REALLY concerned them, for the two months as they traveled, was that they kept skipping one certain area.

At one point, as they had just finished saving Salt Lake city from ghosts, and in return were allowed to stay at a 5 star hotel, they confronted him with this.

"Danny, we need to talk to you about something" Ember said as he was changing out of his jumpsuit, into his nightly wear. While he was doing this, Johnny, who was chilling in a recliner, stood up. Kitty stopped filing her nails, but Youngblood just continued playing with a set of legos he had.

"We've been at this for two months now, but we keep skipping Amity Park" Johnny said "and we think you should just let it go."

Danny glared.

"They called me a freak, they all hurled stones at me, why should I let it go? help them at ALL?!?!" he said angrily.

Ember tried to cross her arms, but instead put her hands on her stomach.

"Not ALL of them attacked you, and it was mainly the adults that called you a freak." she said.

"And those who didn't just stood there" he said "what they did was worse; they turned their backs on me!"

Then Ember used her last resort; and she knew it would work.

"What about Jazz then?" she said.

Danny looked up. His eyes widened.

"J-Jazz?" he said.

His eyes began to water. Memories began to flow through his mind.

*flashback*

Danny put up his hands as if to defend himself from the stones that were being thrown at him. Jazz suddenly leapt upon the platform, holding out her arms in front of Danny protectively.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the crowd. "Stop it! He's not a freak, and he's not dangerous! He's just trying to protect you!" But when the citizens of Amity Park started to throw stones at her too, and the stones started to get bigger and heavier, she had no choice but to step down.

"Danny!" she called desperately from below the platform, "You have to go! They'll kill you!"

He nodded, and flew off. But when he looked back after he was a safe distance he saw Tucker and Sam looking up at him helplessly, and holding back Jazz, who was struggling to break free from their grip and get to her brother.

He shook his head, and flew off. Amongst the shouts of 'FREAK!' and the sounds of anti-ghost shots, he could faintly hear Jazz crying. A tear slipped down his face, and he flew off.

*end flashback*

Danny's lip quivered, and then broke down crying. Ember comforted him. Kitty joined in. Even Johnny patted him on the back, at least trying.

After he calmed down, Danny stood and said "fine."

"I'll return to Amity Park, but only to help Jazz." he said "After that, we leave."

They all understood.

It took them over three days to get there. They went their nonstop, never parking their bikes, never getting off, never sleeping. Danny knew this would take a toll on all of them, but he had a job to do. They all understood.

When they finally made it there, they were shocked at the appearance; some building were destroyed, others untouched. Ghost attacks were obviously evident, such as the scorch marks made by ecto-blasts. They all went invisible when they began to hear screams. Danny freaked when he saw the ghost attack going on; the Masters Blasters were all in the hospital, Danny's parents, and Valerie were captured. He nearly cried when he saw Jazz there along with them. At this moment, the citizens ran around in a circle, screaming their heads off that the end of the world had come at last(to them.) The unknown ghosts floated above the scattering crowd, cackling and blasting ecto-beams at them, as if they were no lower than ants.

Danny glared and told them "I'm going in first."

He flew up and then reappeared into view.

"Hey, uglies, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" he shouted…

* * *

If u want to know how this continues, search 'Out of Proportion under PhsycoIguana'

I myself may take that story and put it up under my name, and continue on to the end.

I hope u all enjoyed my story!


End file.
